


Manners

by grumpyowls



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Inspired by Art, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyowls/pseuds/grumpyowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives Thor a lesson in proper manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea bouncing around in my head for a while and then I saw [this](http://heartbrokengirlsketches.tumblr.com/post/17147503819/dont-slouch-brother) by [heartbrokengirlsketches](http://heartbrokengirlsketches.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Figured it was a good of an excuse as any to get this out. As usual totally not beta'd and proofread the lazy way. (posted on [tumblr](http://assguarding.tumblr.com/post/17303148063/))

“Don’t slouch, brother.”  
  
The words are almost a comfort; a phrase so well-worn he hears it in his sleep. They are something tangible almost, right now, as he feels the words ghost across the bare skin of his shoulder. Loki’s hand is pressed there against the small of his back, demanding of attention and for the order to be followed.  
  
But, Thor isn’t going to follow. Not yet. His shoulders roll forward, back bowing enough to be noticed. An almost cocky jut to his hips, as if he is asking for the punishment.  
  
And he  _is_.  
  
There is a palpable silence, the air becoming thick. Laden with defiance from one and authority from the other. Thor’s heart kicks against his ribcage like it’s fighting to be free. A soft ‘tsk’ of disapproval sounds and he knows it’s coming. It builds there, slow and roiling, at the base of his spine. A heat that nearly burns like fire--and maybe it  is , he can never tell with his brother--as Loki presses two fingers harder against his skin. They travel up the line of bone, vertebrae by vertebrae, with a warmth unlike any other. Though he’s never seen it, he knows there’s a red welt the width of Loki’s fingers that lines his back. Some days it burns hotter, usually when Loki holds a foul temperament. But most days it curls around him like an old friend, forcing a lucid relaxation to spread over his muscles. He never anticipates what comes next, preferring to leave it as a slight surprise every time. Loki, however, sees the mannerisms that give his brother away. Knows that once he reaches the base of his neck Thor will lick his lips once-- _slow_ \--part them carefully afterward and inhale. Lower his lids, pupils expanding to give away his innermost thoughts.   
  
A careful pause is left once he does reach that point.  
  
A slight upturn of his lips and he’s pleased for that moment, watching Thor out of the corners of his eyes as he goes through each action. Just as predicted. His brother is so  _simple_. Then Loki’s fingers are dragging back down--so icy cold that it almost seems too hot. It’s then that Thor is forced rod straight, a deep breath is sucked in and back in perfect alignment.  
  
Loki’s hands smooth over Thor’s shoulders. “Good,” he says as if he was a master praising his performing pet. And maybe he is, because Thor  waits for that pleased edge to color his brother’s tone. Craves and desires that approval more than he’s willing to openly admit. When he gets it, a smug smile settles on his lips because that means there’s more. The  _reward_ for a job well done. It isn’t something that happens often, and sometimes it’s more of a torture than reward. But, everything serves a purpose. That’s what he keeps telling himself.  
  
Loki runs his fingers lightly down Thor’s arms--such a light and teasing touch that his skin pricks, hairs standing on edge. Bites back a shiver because that would break his posture. And above all he  _must_ keep it right now. He simply lets his eyes fall closed, lips pressed tightly together. Waiting.  _Determined_. Except, what he expects doesn’t come and instead his arms are being pulled behind his back. Held secure just above his tailbone by Loki’s hand. Familiar words are whispered; an incantation that all at once pierces his heart with an icy splinter of fear, yet shoots a shock of warm heat that pools between his legs. He doesn’t know what the words mean, Thor isn’t gifted in magic like his brother. But the mellifluous lilt takes him back to another time, another place. Hands secured above his head, Loki seated fully upon his cock. That lesson had been for proper enunciation. It had also taken him two weeks to properly recite the poem Loki made him memorize without gasping or moaning under his brother’s wicked movements.   
  
So, when he’s restrained this time, he can’t help the increase in his heartbeat. Mind flying all over to all the possibilities of what is going to happen next. There’s not even one ounce of shame that he’s already half-hard in his light trousers. He simply affords a feigned look of near boredom and stares straight ahead.   
  
But, Loki knows better. A devious grin curls his lips, both pleased at the thin silver filaments that bind his brother’s wrists together and at how Thor is trying so hard.  _Thor_ is trying hard to please  _Loki_. It gives him a thrill, a taste of power he’s never likely to know outside the walls of this bedroom. If only he could show the whole of Asgard that their Mighty Thor gets hard and nearly  begs for relief from his own brother. But, he won’t. He can’t without damning himself and ruining everything. So, he’s content enough to know he can lord over Thor and, in turn, lie enough to himself that he believes he doesn’t want this just as much.  
  
A short pause and then he’s placing the largest book he has and balancing it upon the golden crown of hair. Thor twitches but doesn’t break, eyes flicking to the side to try and see his brother. “What--”  
  
Loki drags a finger, still icy cold, along one of the indents that sit poised just above Thor’s waistline. “Shh.”   
  
Thor immediately falls silent.  
  
Quiet steps, like a cat prowling for the mouse, Loki moves around to face his brother. The look on his face is certainly of the cat who got what he wanted. Wicked creature. His green eyes are focused on the binding of the book, balancing precariously upon Thor’s head. Then traveling lower to see the determination burning deeply in his eyes. Oh his dear brother is always so good to provoke into a challenge.   
  
Loki steps closer. “Curious, brother?”  
  
He swallows thickly, forcing himself to stare straight ahead. “Yes.”  
  
And closer still. Thor can feel the body heat between them, it’s like a magnet. Drawing him in and pulling him deeper. Carefully, Loki runs his hands up Thor’s sides, easily feeling each ripple of muscle. Warm and electric, his brother always feels like he’s holding a bolt of lightning. Vibrating with energy and blinding him with light. His nails dig into the sun kissed skin and he drags his fingers down--pleased with the hiss that chases the action. “Do you trust me to teach you properly?”  
  
Thor allows his gaze to fall to his brother’s face. As the memories of their many,  _many_ lessons fill his mind, a sharp grin is given and he nearly nods but remembers the book at the last second. “Yes.”  
  
As if there was any doubt. Thor is always so foolish, so gullible. But, it doesn’t really matter, Loki enjoys taking advantage of those aspects of his personality. Now is no different. “Good,” he says again, still just as pleased. He lowers himself to his knees in one fluid motion and raises his hands to untie the lace of Thor’s pants. Which he pulls down slow, drawing it out and forcing his brother to deal with just beginning torture. He can see how Thor’s chest rapidly rises and falls with a quickened breath.   
  
Letting the clothing pool at Thor’s ankles, he wets his lips, eyes flicking up to his face. He can see it there in Thor’s gaze how much he wants this--wants what he doesn’t even know, though it’s fairly easy to guess by this point. And what Loki doesn’t realize is that same desire is reflected in his own eyes. He wants this just as much as Thor does. This game of cat and mouse they seem to play, more frequent as the days go by. More and more time is spent locked away in his room or Thor’s room, cloaked away from Heimdall’s ever watching eyes. Thor emerging with fresh wounds, small, but littered over his body. Easily explained from a busy day on the training grounds. Loki appearing slightly disheveled, satisfied and with swollen lips. It’s all  _just a game_.   
  
Except for the part where it really  _isn’t_ and it means something  _more_. Something more that neither one wants to face. It’s much easier to write this off as stress relief, something clandestine and a fantastical secret to share between brothers. But, to Thor it’s a reason to spend time with Loki. To fully enjoy  _all_ that his brother has to offer. Albeit an unusual way, it’s a bonding practice. One that he doesn’t particularly want to lose. Loki is always hiding away, there’s no denying they’ve grown apart as they grow older. And even though this is wrong on so many different levels, he can’t really find it in himself to care. It’s  _fun_ and  _exciting_. And learning has never  been so fun.  
  
To Loki it’s all a matter of control. That is something he desires most, is to always have a strong grip on control. His brother is so wild that it’s often hard to reign him in, and concocting this plan had taken some time and effort. In the beginning, he thought he could use this as something more, blackmail perhaps. But, somewhere along the way, he derailed from that track. He never wanted to admit he missed all the time they spent together, how stupid that would be to voice aloud. He watched as Thor grew bigger and stronger, spending more time outside the palace. Training,  _always_ training. He  watched as he slowly began to fade from his brother’s sight. Or so he thought.  
  
The lessons started as an off-handed suggestion from their mother. But, Loki took it to heart--knowing that, at least for that brief time during the day, he would have Thor’s undivided attention. But, knowing how his brother  is he knew it would be difficult to attempt anything in a true scholarly form. It had taken three days to dream up a plan and another three before he was able to implement it. The first lesson had been proper introductions, something easy and something Thor already  knew . His reward was a kiss. Soft, lingering and just over the line of chaste. That was the real test. He couldn’t continue with the rest of his plan if Thor balked at a kiss.  
  
But he  _hadn’t_. In fact, it was almost as if that one, simple kiss had shattered any wall between them. Thor had kissed him back so fiercely that it stole his breath, left him weak in the knees. Embarrassing, really, letting his brother get to him like that. But, even now when they kiss it’s still just the same. It’s like they need it to exist. Loki feels like all his control slips, and not just the control he has over Thor but that over himself, when they kiss. So, he’s begun to force himself to limit them, no matter how much he wants it.  
  
Blinking once, he drags himself back to the present, smiling as innocently as he can up at Thor. His hands stroke slow over the backs of his legs. Leaning in he leaves a trail of warm, open-mouthed kisses along his thigh. Pausing once only to murmur there against his skin, “Shall I tell you the rules, brother?”   
  
“Yes.” He doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t even hardly breathe the word.   
  
Loki draws his finger, teasing along the underside of Thor’s cock. Back down and then back up. That’s all it takes to get him completely hard. It’s  easy, so easy. He teases over the head, a slow circular motion and notes the twitch of muscles in Thor’s thighs to not move. Even still it amazes Loki how willful he can be. “You know what I’m going to do, don’t you?” But he doesn’t wait for an answer before leaning in and running his tongue from base to tip. There he pauses, voice low and soft as velvet. “Do you want me to explain that part, Thor?”  
  
He can see his brother fighting with himself, though there’s not entirely much he can do. Hands bound in such a way, it’s not like he can leave without raising a multitude of questions. And he knows he can’t fight Loki like this, he doesn’t even want to think of the consequences. So, he just sucks in a sharp breath,  forcing himself to remain as calm as possible. Even if he’s wound tighter than a spring. There’s a slight edge to his tone, he can’t control himself that well. “ _No_.” Then as an afterthought, softer and just bordering on pleading. “Brother, please.”  
  
An airy laugh dances over his skin. “Very well. Then I shall just tell you this: If the book falls, Thor, the lesson is over.”  
  
It’s not  _fair_ , he wants to protest. But he can’t. None of these lessons have ever been  _fair_. Nothing Loki ever does is  fair and he should be quite used to that fact by now. That doesn’t stop him from foolishly hoping that one day things will change. “Alright.”  
  
As soon as he gives his acquiesce, Loki sets into motion. His lips wrap around Thor’s cock, relaxing himself and taking him deep. He’s not going to hold back--he  _wants_ Thor to fail. Each stroke of his tongue against the sensitive skin seems to say that. The teasing graze of his teeth along the shaft echo the wish of failure. His pace was slow at first, a tease, really. Lulling Thor into a false sense of security that he would go easy on him and  _allow_ completion. So, he works him over slow; cheeks hollowing as he sucks his cock in earnest.   
  
One quick glance up and he can see a sheen of sweat on Thor’s brow. Can feel his legs  _trembling_ with restraint. And it gives Loki a swell of power--it’s fantastic and he almost doesn’t want to lose this. But, he simply  _must_ break his brother. A deep breath and he’s taking Thor  all the way in, only stopping when his nose bumps his abdomen. And then he’s humming,  _moaning_ , around his cock as he slides back.  
  
Thor lets out a noise, low and nearly a whine. His hands shift behind his back, yearning to card through Loki’s hair. Pull and yank and hold him there so he never stops. He’s biting hard on his bottom lip--so hard that he swears he tastes blood. He’s trying to focus on anything but how good it feels--how  good Loki is at this. Mouth sliding up and down on his cock like it belongs there. Each pass of his tongue makes his body grow warmer. That familiar coil of heat burns low in his belly. It’s too  soon but he doesn’t care. He needs that release. Loki isn’t sure if he’s pleased or not that it seems Thor is going to actually make it through this. It figures. Loki redoubles his efforts, moving faster, sucking harder. Thor is so  close and he can feel it there, crackling below his skin and he thinks that he’s going to survive this. And then Loki does  _that_ again and it’s going to happen, he’s right  _there_...  
  
His head tips back, a choked curse ripping free as the book slides off his head and crashes to the floor at his feet. Loki stops immediately, pulling back and looking up at his brother. Thor doesn’t move, eyes wide as he blinks up at the ceiling and his cock straining and pulsing so hard, needing that release. “Brother...”  
  
It’s said so meekly that Loki  _almost_ feels sorry for him.  _Almost_ but not quite enough. He rocks back on his feet and stands. “What a shame,  _brother_. Another failed lesson.” It’s hard not to pick up on the smugness in his tone.   
  
Thor looks at him, pleading. It’s  _agony_ still being this hard and being denied what he truly wants most. “My hands...”  
  
Loki taps his chin as if he’s giving it great thought. He isn’t. Instead he just smiles, bends to pick up the book and then heading for the door. “Perhaps this will serve as a reminder, Thor. It pays to keep proper posture.”


End file.
